I'm Not Gay!  I Think
by Ai akutenshi
Summary: Ichigo lives alone and just ran out of food. He patiently awaits Yuzu to bring him his weekly supply. Meanwhile Ishida is passing by and sees him lounging around in his boxers. Why does this excite the Quincy? It's not like he's gay or anything... right?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own bleach, if i did i'd let people know the reason for calling it bleach. god knows i'm dying to find out the reason behind the name!!! grrr!

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo. 

The dripping wet teenager stepped out of the shower in all his naked glory, shimmering as the afternoon sunlight streamed through the bathroom window and onto his flawless skin. Slowly, he made his way over to the closet in his room, all the way down the hall, leaving a trail of wet footprints as he went by.

Wondering why he hadn't brought any of his clothes with him in the first place, he stepped into his room and opened the closet.

He had his answer.

He stood a while staring dumbfounded at the empty closet which, in turn, stared shamelessly back at him. And then it hit him, HE HADN'T DONE THE LAUNDRY IN WEEKS!!!

"Dammit! Laziness is definitely a sin."... He sighed. "I miss Yuzu."

Kurosaki Yuzu. Ichigo's baby sister, one of them at least.

Ever since their mother died, killed by a hollow no less, Yuzu had taken up the job of doing all the motherly things, like cooking and cleaning and, you guessed it, laundry! Not that Ichigo couldn't do his own laundry, he was simply too lazy.

He closed the closet door and looked pathetically around his room.

The room itself wasn't much to look at. It was big, yes, and very spacious, but you couldn't tell by looking at it now.

There were books strewn everywhere. Dirty clothes lay carelessly on the floor and hanging off almost every surface.

Ichigo sighed and turned to get his towel. He wrapped it tightly around his slim waist and picked up a few of his dirty clothes from his room.

He headed swiftly to the laundry room which happened to be just next to the kitchen.

It was only as he was passing by the kitchen did he notice his hunger.

It was already after one and he hadn't eaten anything for the day yet, not to mention the fact that he skipped dinner last night, simply because he didn't know what to prepare.

Despite how sad this seems, it happened quite often.

He looked longingly at the fridge knowing full well that it was bordering on empty.

Ichigo decided to do the laundry first as he was still naked, save for a small towel that clung to his hips and seemed as though it would never let go. After all, he was expecting company.

Ichigo lived alone, and even though he was only 16, he had an entire house of his own.

It was a flat, but it was pretty awesome.

No sisters to annoy him, no 'stuck in child mode' father jumping him at every inopportune moment to test his fighting skills. Not that Ichigo minded any of that at all, because the truth was now that he was on his own, he missed his wacky family, it was simply more convenient to keep a fair way away from loved ones, what with his soul reaper duties and all.

Of course his dad had no problems paying for the place since they were a fairly well off family – the Kurosaki family owns a clinic. But when his father found out he had no good reason for wanting to move out on his own, beside the whole 'becoming a man and wanting to stand on his own two feet' thing (which was totally bogus since his father was still paying all his bills) he threw a hissy fit, as was to be expected from the man that was Kurosaki Isshin. A child stuck in a man's body.

After Ichigo had thrown the clothes in the machine, he headed back to the kitchen and began ransacking the cupboards searching hopelessly for something easy to prepare.

'Damn I need to do groceries.'

Around this time the clothes were done. He swiftly put them into the dryer and went back to his search.

He looked around some more and found a modest cup of ramen noodles. He was instantly elated.

By now the clothes were finally done. He put the cup into the microwave and set out for his clothes.

Ichigo had a party to go to later. He decided he didn't want to wash again for the day, so he grabbed just his boxers and slipped them on. He knew Yuzu wouldn't mind seeing him like this, they were siblings after all.

Finally he was able to get to his ramen, he couldn't wait.

**_--------------------------------------------hola you sexy piece of man-meat----------------------------------------------_**

Ishida Uryuu.

The young teenager exited the fabric store and made his way to the grocery store, the last stop along his way. After that it was home sweet home, or so he thought…

Ishida finally finished his shopping and decided that it was about time to head home.

He made his way onto the road that led straight to his house. Unfortunately however, Ichigo's house was along that very road.

It had been a while since they had battled together, and although he would risk his life to protect the loud-mouthed brat that was Kurosaki Ichigo, it didn't hinder the fact that he hated him.

He was now getting closer and closer to the house.

He despised Ichigo greatly and wanted nothing to do with him unless it was absolutely necessary.

As Ishida walked by he refused to even look in the direction of the house, but despite his best efforts, he still found himself looking.

Curiosity got the better of him.

He approached the house, wondering exactly what it is Ichigo does by himself all day long. He walked up the front and was about to head to the window when something stopped him dead in his tracks.

Ichigo. Lounging on his couch. Naked?

What was this strange feeling that was overcoming him? Was he… happy? He couldn't tell.

For some reason though, he found the naked shinigami rather attractive.

Why was he feeling this way? It's not like he was gay or anything! So then, why?

He was utterly befuddled by this.

He did admit though, a naked Ichigo was much more interesting than a normal one.

He stood staring into space a while, contemplating his new problem. When he finally snapped back to reality he realized Ichigo had gone missing.

Fear swept over his entire body.

'Did Ichigo see him? What if he had? He wasn't exactly hiding or anything, he was more or less just standing outside the window staring in like some sort of pervert getting his daily fix… Oh god! He was one of those perverted people getting his daily fix!!!'

Ishida's concern for the matter slowly dwindled away as he found himself getting sad instead, after the eye candy he was admiring a few seconds ago, disappeared.

He began making his way off of the compound when again he noticed Ichigo through a window, this time in the kitchen.

Ichigo didn't notice the younger boy staring at him through the window; neither did he notice him when he was on the couch. All he was concerned with at the moment was what he could find to eat!

He wasn't contented to wait the three long hours it would take Yuzu to get there with dinner and a few snacks that were supposed to last him the week, but somehow never made it past Tuesday.

As Ichigo continued raiding the cupboards, he thought he saw something outside his kitchen window, but as he turned to look all he saw was the neatly trimmed hedge that stood bordering his walkway. He shrugged it off and continued his raid.

Moments later, Ichigo heard the ring of his doorbell resounding throughout the entire house.

His only thought was settled to questioning why Yuzu was so early. It was uncannily unlike the young Kurosaki…

* * *

so that's it for the first chapter. i'm pretty sure you know who's at the door right, not much of a cliffhanger there huh? oh well... at least i tried. :D 

anyway i think it's gonna be a 2 chapter story. i hope you like it!

drop me some reviws if u're up 2 it. they'll b greatly appreciated.

-toodles!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hi all. I am so so totally sorry this chapter took soooo long to get here. I was being completely lazy!** **Have no fear though, i'm well on my way with the next chapter already, so that should be posted sooner than this one took to post... **

** I'd just like to take a moment to thank the beautiful people who left me those nice reviews that inevitably put a smile on a face. You guys are the best!!! kisses**

**Disclaimer: **if i owned it, i woudn't be writing about it on ff now would i? **  
**

* * *

Ichigo closed the kitchen cupboards and proceeded to head over to his front door. The door wasn't very far away, so Ichigo got there quickly. As he reached for the doorknob, he heard the sound of the bell again, this time it was louder though, as the bell was nearer.

'What the hell? Why is Yuzu so damn impatient today?'

As he pulled the door open, however, he got the shock of this life.

'That… definitely isn't Yuzu…'

"I-Ishida! What are you-?"

The leaner man looked away, blushing heavily! Ichigo realized why and began to blush also. They just stood there a while, blushing in the uncomfortable awkwardness of the silence that engulfed them, until Ishida spoke gently.

"Kurosaki? Are you going to keep me out here all day?"

"Uh… Ah… S-sorry, sorry…"

Ichigo certainly had no intentions of keeping him outside at all, especially considering the little fact that Ishida was the man of his dreams, or at least the man that graced his dreams every night since the two had met. He didn't understand it at first though, and he was always furious with himself for dreaming about the Quincy, but after a while, he gave in to the dreams and found he quite liked the boy. Everything he did was magic… to Ichigo at least!

Ichigo knew he wanted Ishida badly, and if that blush on Ishida's face meant anything, he wanted him just as much.

Ichigo moved aside to let the Quincy pass.

"Please, come in."

Ichigo closed the door behind them as Ishida walked around surveying his surroundings.

'So this is where he lives… Cute…'

Ichigo led Ishida over to the living room. Ishida sat on one of the couches there and found his mind lingering on the little fact that Ichigo was sitting on that very couch not too long ago, wearing exactly what he was wearing now… nothing but his boxers.

Ishida found himself blushing again, but upon remembering that he wasn't alone, he promptly tried to busy himself with thoughts about anything other than Ichigo, hoping beyond hope that said boy hadn't noticed the streak of crimson along his cheeks.

But it was in vain. The damage had already been done.

Ichigo, who couldn't take his eyes off of the boy since he got there, whose eyes stalked the younger's every movement from the moment he entered the house to when he sat down on the couch, the same couch he got off on often thinking about the one who was currently occupying it, had noticed. He noticed when Ishida sat down, that he almost immediately forgot his surroundings, lost in deep thought about something. But he was content just watching him breathe, the rise and fall of his chest, the chest whose skin he wanted to taste, the skin he yearned for, night after sleepless night. He was content so much so that he didn't think it necessary to alert him to his surroundings just yet. He was briefly startled though when he saw the boy smile, a genuine one, and then a crimson blush flared across his cheeks. He saw him change his disposition from cool and collected, to hot and bothered almost instantly, adjusting his sitting position to a more comfortable one in the process.

Ichigo couldn't help the smile that formed at his lips. He knew Ishida was thinking of him now. To anyone that may have sounded a little conceited and vain, but he knew he was right, he had to be.

One thing still confused him though, and he felt he needed to ask.

"Ishida… why are you here?"

Indeed, Ishida had been wondering exactly the same thing for some time now. It seemed he had feelings of some sort for the 'Soul Society' approved substitute shinigami, feelings he didn't quite understand yet, feelings he was seemingly afraid of, but also wanted to learn more about. But of course he couldn't tell this to Ichigo. No, none of that would ever reach the boy's ears. After all, to Ishida's knowledge, Ichigo was as straight as a needle.

"I noticed you looking through your cupboards as I was passing by and I realized that you may have run out of food. I just came from the grocery store, so I don't mind sharing."

Ichigo was touched. He didn't know that Ishida was capable of ever being nice to him. He was moved beyond words, speechless, dumbfounded even!

"Only if you want it, of course…"

He trailed off at the end, knowing all too well that the substitute shinigami meant to refuse him, when in fact, it was the exact opposite.

"… Arigato… Ishida."

Before Ishida had time to process Ichigo's gratitude, he found himself being embraced in the first hug he had received in years! It felt good. But Ishida wasn't sure he wanted any physical contact just yet. After all, he was still struggling to understand what he was feeling for this… this boy!

"I-Ichigo… sh-show me the kitchen! I'll prepare us lunch."

Ichigo pulled away from Ishida, hesitantly no less. Ishida had seemed somewhat tense about the hug.

'Was I wrong about him? Does he not want me the way I want him? Or is he just playing hard to get? … Or maybe… Nah… But it does seem that way… Is Ishida… confused??'

He smiled at the new realization.

'We'll have to remedy that, won't we?'

Indeed, he smiled deviously to himself.

"Kurosaki? Won't you show me the kitchen? Or do I have to go find it myself?"

Ichigo was on his feet now and was about to lead him to the desired room, when something hit him.

"What'd you call me?"

Ishida was taken aback by the question. He hadn't been expecting it.

"Um… I called you Kurosaki…"

He was a little unsure as to why Ichigo wanted to know this, but he was fairly certain that there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

'Why would he be sad? Does he…? No! Something like that just isn't probable!'

Whatever his thoughts were, he brushed them aside and followed Ichigo who was now leading him to the kitchen. Instead, he chose to ponder what he should, or rather could prepare with the ingredients he had to work with. Ichigo showed him where everything was in the kitchen and then left Ishida to his own devices.

Ichigo went back over to the living room and flicked the television set on to, would you believe it, the food network! It seemed everything was out to torment him about his growing hunger. After only a few minutes of watching Emeril work his magic, Ichigo was officially the most hungry he had ever been in his entire life.

He turned off the TV and stormed off to the kitchen. He arrived just in time to see Ishida looking through one of the low cupboards, probably searching for a pot to cook in.

Seeing Ishida bent over like that with his butt sticking out for Ichigo's viewing pleasure sent all thoughts of hunger out of his head, and a new type of hunger slowly began to consume him. He couldn't control himself. Promptly, he began to walk over to leaner boy.

Ishida suddenly felt Ichigo's reatsu getting stronger, which meant that Ichigo's would have to be getting closer to him.

Ishida stood up immediately from his compromising position. He didn't want Ichigo to see him like that, but that didn't necessarily mean he wouldn't want to see Ichigo like that…

He sighed to himself sadly and turned to see Ichigo looking startled, probably because of fast and unexpected Ishida got up, pot in hand.

Ichigo stepped back a little, giving Ishida his space. He didn't want to scare Ishida away. In fact, he would love it if the exact opposite were to happen.

"So… where's the food?"

Ishida frowned.

"I haven't prepared anything yet Ichigo. Cooking takes time."

Ichigo simply nodded and sat down on a counter top. He watched hungrily as Ishida took the pot over to the sink to rinse and then began to fill it with water. Ichigo noticed how again Ishida became lost in his thoughts. He noticed that ever since Ishida lost his powers, he had started spacing out a lot. Ichigo wanted to know what troubled the boy so deeply. He was genuinely concerned.

He jumped off the counter and slowly began making his way over to Ishida. Ishida on the other hand was wrapped up in his own thoughts.

'Why does this have to be so difficult? What's with these strange new feelings?'

Ishida couldn't understand it all. He knew he wasn't gay, although many people would beg to differ. He just seemed to have some strange attraction to Ichigo.

Ishida sighed slightly as he gradually snapped back to reality, noticing almost immediately that the pot was almost filled to the brim.

Ichigo was almost close to Ishida now when he heard the younger boy sigh sadly to himself. He reached out, more concerned than anything else, and placed both his hands on Ishida's hips, just as he was picking up the pot of hot water.

Ishida jumped as he felt something hold on to him, causing the pot, now in his hands, to fall back to the sink. Some of the water splashed up from the pot and onto Ishida's bare right hand. The boy winced in pain and held on to his hand with the other, completely forgetting the hands at his hips.

Ichigo witnessed the entire ordeal. He felt bad, especially since it was his fault Ishida's hand got burned, causing him pain.

Ishida now had the burnt part of his hand to his lips in an attempt to sooth it. Yes there was a tap full of cold water right in front of him, but Ishida felt like he didn't really like water at the moment, so he was content to just sucking on his hand for now.

Ichigo, however, was not. Since it was his fault this whole thing happened, he felt he should do something to help.

Ichigo removed one of his hands from Ishida's hip and used it to grab hold of the boy's injured hand. Ishida was startled as his hand was taken away from him. He turned to see Ichigo looking at him rather apologetically.

"I-I'm so sorry… Uryuu."

Ishida was very confused at this point. He knew Ichigo couldn't be gay, but that didn't explain why he was acting like that toward him.

'Ichigo… are you...? Do you… have feelings for me?'

As if answering the question, Ichigo took Ishida's hand and placed it to his lips. Ishida was too shocked to do anything. He just stood there, and let Ichigo do what he wanted.

"I'm so, so sorry Uryuu…"

He kissed Ishida's injury again.

"Please forgive me…"

With that last sentence, Ichigo parted his lips and began sucking on Ishida's hand, just as Ishida was doing to himself previously. Apparently Ichigo also had something against water…

Ishida on the other hand, realized he quite liked the new sensations Ichigo was providing him with. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling nothing but bliss. The way his tongue moved across his hand, not too harsh, yet not too gentle, but rather calmly caressing the bruised skin beneath it, sent waves of pleasure throughout Ishida's body.

Ichigo pulled both their bodies closer together just as he began to move his tongue a little more harshly. He was getting horny again, and so more frantic.

Ishida grabbed a hold of Ichigo's hand, the one that was on his hip, with his uninjured hand, just as his knees were about to let out. He let his head fall back onto Ichigo's shoulder as a soft whimper escaped his lips.

Ichigo was more turned on than ever now, and getting hornier by the second. He pulled away from sucking on Ishida's hand in favor of kissing up his arm instead, while the hand, now around Ishida's waist, was keeping him firmly in place against him.

When he finally reached up to Ishida's neck, he began licking and sucking and biting, not too harsh, but harsh enough. After a few seconds of enjoying the feeling of Ichigo's tongue on him, he came to the realization of what Ichigo was trying to do. However, realizing something and doing something to prevent it from happening were two very different things, especially since his voice seemed to give out on him so that he was forced to moan out his words.

"… Ichi… go…"

Ichigo swore his knees gave out on him. He struggled to keep himself standing. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that hearing Ishida say his name like that would have this reaction on him.

"Ichigo… st-stop. Stop. That's going to leave a mark…"

"Mmm… I was kinda hoping that would happen…"

He left Ishida's hand so it was now resting on the edge of the sink, and his hand was now free to do whatever it wanted. He trailed his hand up the front of Ishida's white shirt, over his defined abs and chest, until he got to the top button of the shirt. He immediately began working on it. Eventually he got it loose, but he found he still didn't have enough room to work with.

Ishida's shirt was fully unbuttoned now and lying on the floor. He looked confusedly at his bare chest a moment, wondering where his shirt had disappeared to… He was sure he had it when he walked into Ichigo's house…

'Ichigo! Could he have-? No! It can't be… But then again, he is trying to give me a hickey right now… Wait what?!'

"Ichigo…"

"Hmm?"

"A-Are you…?"

He paused for a moment, unsure of how to phrase the question.

"I'm not gay, if that's what you're asking."

"So then, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do all this if you're not?"

He stopped as if thinking and then turned Ishida around so they were now facing each other. Ichigo had his hand on Ishida's side now, his thumb tracing gentle circles on the boy's tummy.

"I'm not sure how to explain this…"

Ichigo was telling the truth.

"It's just that, well… you're just so damn sexy! I couldn't understand it myself at first, but now that you're here, it all makes sense. I think, I'm gay _for _you…"

Ichigo was looking down at this point. Ishida understood perfectly what Ichigo was saying. He felt the exact same way!

"Ichigo?"

"…"

Ichigo didn't budge. Ishida placed his hand under Ichigo's chin and gently forced his head up, so they were looking into each other's eyes. He gave Ichigo a reassuring smile.

"I think I may be gay for you too, Ichigo."

With that said, Ishida leaned in and caught Ichigo's lips with his own. Ichigo wasted no time. He quickly parted his lips to allow Ishida access. Ishida still seemed hesitant though, so Ichigo decided he would take the lead.

Ichigo used the hand at Ishida's back to pull them closer together, while the hand at the boy's side, came up to caress his cheek.

The kiss was slow at first. Ichigo was being careful not to scare Ishida away, while Ishida was just getting accustomed to the situation at hand. As time passed by, however, the kiss grew more intense, and soon they were forced to pull apart for breath.

The two of them stood gasping and panting for a while and when they finally caught each others' gaze once again, they couldn't help but smile, and also blush a little. The whole scene was very cute.

Ichigo looked at Ishida who was now looking away.

"Uryuu…"

Ishida looked at Ichigo now.

"I want to kiss you again."

Ishida was surprised that Ichigo would make a statement like that rather than just kiss him. Ishida smiled in approval and leaned in once again, but Ichigo seemed to have other plans. He put a long finger to Ishida's lips causing the boy's cheeks to go a bright crimson color, and then grabbed his hand and proceeded to pull him out of the kitchen.

"I-Ichigo?! What are you-?"

"Let's find a more secluded spot; somewhere the neighbors can't see us very easily."

Ishida was confused. He hadn't sensed anyone before, but just to make sure, he looked back and sure enough he saw someone peeping out from behind a curtain in the house next door. He looked at Ichigo who now had him pinned against the outer kitchen wall.

'No windows nearby…'

"Ichigo? How long?"

"Huh? How long what?"

"How long has that person been watching?"

"…" Ichigo hesitated.

"Ichigo. How long has he been watching?"

"The whole time."

Ichigo said regretfully.

"But you know how the people in this neighborhood are, if they see something interesting, they watch."

Ishida did know how the people in that neighborhood were, he had been living there for a good deal longer than Ichigo. He also knew that they were the type to talk.

Ishida felt sick. He felt as if he had been twisted and manipulated and worst of all, he felt he had been used. He wanted out, he needed and escape and desperately searched for one.

Ichigo hadn't seemed to notice that the situation had changed considerably. He leaned in to kiss Ishida again, but this time he was stopped.

"Where's the bathroom?"

It was the quickest thing that came to Ishida's mind.

"It's uh, down the hall. What's wrong?"

"I don't feel too well…"

This time, he was telling the truth.

Ichigo was concerned once again.

"Uryuu? What's wrong?"

Ichigo reached up to touch Ishida's naked shoulder, but this time the found his hand was slapped away.

"The bathroom Ichigo." Ishida said flatly.

Now Ichigo was really confused. Ishida brought his hand up to his mouth and covered it and looked desperately down the hall.

Ichigo looked at the boy slumped against the wall, all that pale flesh exposed for Ichigo to see, but not touch though. It was pure torture. He so desperately wanted to lick and taste and just explore every inch of that slim body. But Ishida's well being came first.

He took the boy's hand, not sure of where exactly he was allowed to touch, and guided him to the bathroom.

When they got there, Ichigo propped Ishida up on the sink.

"I'm just going to get you a towel, ok? I'll be right back."

He made his way to the door, but stopped just before he exited the room.

"Uryuu." He had a very serious look on his face now. "You don't look too well. I don't want you locking the door."

With that said Ichigo stepped out of the room and slid the door to close it.

Ishida, however, had no plans to obey Ichigo, even if it was his house. He had all intentions of locking that door. He needed some time alone, away from Ichigo.

Ishida shakily made his way over to the door, just as Ichigo was making his way back. Ishida realized and quickly locked the door. He leaned against it and slid to the ground.

'What has become of my life? What _will _become of my life now? I'll be even more of an outcast. More and more people would start hating me, and making fun of me. I can't believe Ichigo would do this to me. I can't believe it…'

Ishida remained lost in his thoughts.

Ichigo was at the bathroom door now. He tried to slide it open, but it just wouldn't budge.

'Did he lock it? Dammit! I specifically told him not to!'

"Uryuu?"

No answer.

"Uryuu are you ok in there?"

Still no answer.

"Uryuu!"

He heard a slight movement behind the door this time. He stopped his knocking and leaned on the door to listen in. he heard nothing. Ichigo began to panic now.

"Uryuu! Open this door right now! Uryuu!"

By the end of his sentence he was pounding furiously on the door, and then, all of a sudden, he stopped. Ichigo made a mad dash for the keys. He got it and was back in front of the door in record time. He fumbled with the lock a little because he was in such a rush, but eventually he unlocked it. He slid the door open in a haste, and was about to run inside when something caught his eye.

Ishida.

On the floor.

Unconscious.

And OH GOD! Was that… BLOOD?!

* * *

**Ok so personally i thought this chapter was like way too long!!! Ok well this entire fic is too long, it was supposed to be a one-shot, but somehow it's managing a lot more than that. so troublesome... XD **

drop me some reviws if u're up 2 it. they'll b greatly appreciated.

-toodles!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi hi everyone! I'm so so very sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I really am. See the thing is, I had it all typed up on my phone and stuff for like a really long time now, but it's just that it took me forever to actually get the motivation to type it up on the computer... I'm sorta kinda a real lazy bastard!!! My bad... Well anyway, its finally here, so enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Kubo Tite is my husband so i guess i own it by association... ? (i wish!)**

* * *

Ishida woke suddenly to two voices talking beside him. For some reason he had a freaking huge headache! He shut his eyes and made himself comfortable on the bed again. 

'Wait! Bed? What bed? Why am in bed? The last thing I remember… I was in Ichigo's bathroom… feeling horrible for some reason, and…'

He didn't get to complete his trail of thoughts as the two next to him began talking again.

"So what's the diagnosis doc?"

That voice was definitely Ichigo's.

"Well…" The female voice hesitated, "I'm not sure you'll like it, but… he's not gay."

Ishida was shocked, dumbfounded even. Was this really a doctor Ichigo was talking to? Ichigo on the other hand, bent his head in shame. He wanted nothing more than to just curl up in a corner and die right then, but the female voice continued.

"But!"

She paused noticing how Ichigo had retracted his knees up to him and buried his face in his arms. Getting irritated at his somewhat childish behavior, she reached over and pulled his hands away form him.

"Hey! Ichigo! Listen to me!"

She waited until he was giving her his full attention again.

"I never said he was straight either…"

Ichigo gave her a confused look now.

'What on earth is this woman talking about? First he's not gay, now he's not straight.'

"So… he's bi then?"

Ichigo gave the woman the most adorable hopeful look you could ever imagine, but unfortunately in vain.

"No."

"WELL WHAT THE HELL IS HE?!"

Ichigo was exasperated.

Meanwhile Ishida, who was pretty sure by this time that the two were talking about him, was busy fighting off his headache just so he could better hear what they were saying.

He was shocked at first when the woman had said he wasn't gay, it's true, but he knew also that this was the case. He, however, regained an interest in the conversation when the woman concluded he wasn't straight either. And then he became ultimately confused when she spoke once more and revealed that he wasn't a bisexual either.

Ishida couldn't believe his ears. He agreed with Ichigo when he had screamed at her about just what the hell he was, not thinking that that statement was a direct insult to him (and his Quincy pride).

"It seems, Ichigo, that a certain someone is… how should I put this… gay for you…"

She paused once again seeing Ichigo's face turn from sad and confused, to hopeful.

"… quite similar to someone else in this very room, huh?"

"Me…" Ichigo whispered, answering the question that wasn't really meant to be answered in the first place.

Ishida, who was still on the bed and pretending to be unconscious, heard everything the two had said. He scanned his brain desperately in search of some evidence or another to back up the good doctor's theory, completely forgetting that he had said the exact same thing to Ichigo not too long ago in the kitchen. Ishida pulled himself into a sitting position, a calculating look on his face.

He looked at the two who were talking not too long before, shocked looks gracing both their faces. Ishida's jaw dropped (not literally, but if his Quincy pride would allow it, it would have). He should've known that wasn't a real doctor.

"What are you doing here… Chizuru?"

Both teens had begun making their way across the room from where they sat talking, to the bed Ishida was on.

"I could ask the same of you."

Chizuru had a smug look on her face as she sat own on one side of the bed.

Ishida didn't expect that response. He turned away from them blushing fiercely.

"Uryuu?"

It was Ichigo who spoke this time.

"I'm really sorry."

He knelt beside the bed taking Ishida's hand in his own to caress soothing strokes into it.

Ishida had wanted to pull away from him from the very beginning, but considering the little fact that whenever Ichigo touched him he immediately became speechless, breathless and motionless all at the same time, he had no choice but to let Ichigo play with his hand.

Ichigo brought the boy's hand up to his lips and once again kissed it. This caused Ishida to look at the shinigami, and when he did, he noticed Ichigo staring straight back at him. For some reason, this time, he couldn't turn away. He didn't want to.

"I-Ichigo…"

Ichigo put his free hand to Ishida's cheek. The young boy leaned into the warmth of the other's hand, not wanting it to ever leave him. Ichigo slowly began leaning in, closing the space between them, while Ishida just looked at the older man's lips lustfully.

Chizuru decided that she had no place there anymore and got up to leave.

Ichigo was startled out of his lust filled advances by a sudden movement on his right. He looked over to see Chizuru gathering her things and getting ready to leave. He and Ishida flushed immediately as they both realized that they had forgot she was still there with them.

"Uh hold on a second Chizuru. Where are you-?"

"Watching you boys together is just too adorable for my liking. I'm going home to watch some lesbian porn or something. See you at school Ichi! Oh and I hope you feel better Ishida."

She started walking again.

"W-wait! Chizuru! Hold on! Let me at least walk you out!"

He turned to Ishida and spoke gently now.

"Just give me two minutes ok. I'm just going to see her to the door and then I'll be right back."

With that he left, running out of his room like his entire existence as a shinigami depended on it.

Ishida sighed to himself. He was thinking about the kiss that almost was. He rolled onto his side and found that he was able to move around more easily now. He used this opportunity to sit up on the bed. After a few seconds of thought, he decided that he should leave also.

Getting up and off the bed, he moved himself over to the mirror in Ichigo's room and began fixing his hair. Well as best as he could, considering he now wore a bandage where he had fallen, and straightening his clothes.

"I wonder if Ichigo would mind it I just leave…"

"I'm pretty sure he would."

Ishida jumped and turned to Ichigo leaning against the door frame, admiring him. He blushed a little and looked away slightly. When he turned back to the door, he saw no one there. He looked around confusedly until he felt a pair of hands sneak their way around his waist. The position seemed somewhat familiar…

"I like it when you blush. You look so cute…"

Promptly Ichigo began nibbling on Ishida's ear. The ex-Quincy was now squirming in Ichigo's grasp, trying desperately to get away from him, but it was to no avail. Eventually though, he did give in, allowing Ichigo to pleasure him in ways he didn't even know could be done! He never knew his ear could be so sensitive.

Ichigo stopped now and turned Ishida around, so they were facing each other.

"Uryuu? I want to kiss you again. May I? … Please?"

"Why is it that every time you feel the need to molest me, you do so without reservation, but whenever you want to kiss me, you suddenly find your conscience and decide to ask?"

He paused his little rant for a bit, noticing him looking down in sort of a sad start.

"Ichigo, look at me when I'm talking to you."

Ichigo looked up hesitantly.

"Good."

Ishida's voice was gentle now, rather unlike the harsh, condescending one he used before.

"I want to be kissed, Ichigo. Next time I would like it if you not ask, and just do it."

Ichigo didn't need to be told twice. He leaned in and captured the younger one's lips in his, a smile making its way across them.

Ishida was effectively pinned against a wall again, but this time he wasn't trying to think of ways to run away. No, he was too busy making out with Ichigo to be thinking something like that. Besides, there were no open windows or anything like that in Ichigo's bedroom, so they were ok now.

Ichigo began once again to remove Ishida's shirt, all the while passionately kissing him. He left his lips in favor of pecking at his chin and down his neck. At first Ishida was disappointed at the loss of Ichigo's lips, but he stopped all complaining once Ichigo attached himself to Ishida's Adam's apple, sucking hard and biting affectionately.

Ishida was squirming now, his legs feeling extremely weak. Ichigo finished leaving his mark and stood back a little admiring his dark-haired beauty. Ishida on the other hand was slowly slipping down the wall. Ichigo noticed and immediately picked him up, bridal style, and carried him over to the bed. He gently put him down and was back admiring him once again.

"What? What is it Ichigo?"

Ishida was blushing heavily now.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing really, I was just thinking how sexy you look like that. Pity I'm such a gentleman or I'd take you right now."

Ishida looked like he was debating something, and after a few seconds, he sat up and pulled Ichigo to the bed on top of him.

"What the-?"

But Ichigo didn't have time to complain, as he was immediately caught in a steamy lip lock. Ishida rolled the both of them over so he was now on top of Ichigo. He sat up from the kiss, straddling Ichigo's waist. Ichigo looked at him with at hint of confusion showing in his eyes.

"Uryuu? Do you want to-?"

"You don't get to be in charge anymore. You don't make very good decisions."

Promptly Ishida buried his face in the crook of Ichigo's neck, placing gentle kisses in a downward movement. He looked slightly unsure of his actions. He kissed and licked down Ichigo's chest a little, until he came to a nipple that stood erect because of how horny he was. Ishida lightly brushed his lips against it, making Ichigo whimper, wanting more. It was nice. Ishida looked up at Ichigo as he brought his hands up to play with both hardened nubs, caressing Ichigo's sides all the way up. He leaned in and captured Ichigo's lips once again. Ichigo felt himself going hard, but he wasn't about to let Ishida dominate him.

Uh uh, no way, no how!

Ichigo rolled the both of them back over, all the while not breaking the intense kiss. He leaned up and looked Ishida in the eye, as if asking him permission. Ishida on the other hand just stared back at him.

Ichigo made his way down the other's body once again, leaving more marks along his neck and chest. He took one of Ishida's nipples in his mouth and began licking at it, eliciting a slight whimper from him, then attacked it more passionately as he brought one of his hands up to play with the other.

Ishida was getting slightly breathless now.

Ichigo casually grazed his growing erection against Ishida's own growing erection. This caused the most beautiful moan Ichigo had ever heard to escape the Quincy's lips. Ichigo quite like his response.

This time, Ichigo ground their growing erections together, making Ishida moan out again.

"Mmm… Ichigo!"

Ichigo went hard immediately. Ishida also.

Ichigo looked down and wasn't pleased in the least bit.

"Hmm."

He frowned and Ishida looked up at him.

"The uke should be the first to get naked, shouldn't he?"

Now it was Ishida's turn to frown.

"Why do I have to be uke Ichigo?"

Ichigo smiled, a devious one.

"Because it's my house and you have to do what I say. Now take your pants off."

Ichigo got off the bed expecting to see Ishida strip for him, but it wasn't to be. Ishida lay on the bed gaping and trying to fathom just exactly what Ichigo had just said to him.

"Uryuu…"

Ishida just lay on the bed looking confused.

"Ichigo…" Ishida was getting up now, "if that's how you're going to be, then maybe I should-"

"You're not going anywhere!"

Before Ishida knew what was happening, Ichigo pushed him back onto the bed again.

"Ichi-."

He was cut off when he realized Ichigo's hands snaking their way up his legs. Then he noticed the position they were in; his legs spread open with Ichigo resting between them.

"Uryuu…"

Ichigo breathed over the boy's still clothed member.

"Moan for me…"

Before Ishida had a chance to protest, Ichigo bit down on Ishida's cock and the boy went wild. He gripped the sheets tightly and arched his back as a low appreciative moan slipped from his throat.

"Ichigo… please…"

Ishida was now raising his hips off the bed, trying so desperately to get Ichigo to touch him again. Ichigo took the opportunity to take Ishida's pants off. Using his teeth, he undid the belt and then slowly pulled down the zipper, making Ishida moan once more from the contact he was now receiving.

Ichigo was getting a little impatient now also. He ripped Ishida's pants off along with his boxers. Now Ichigo was satisfied. A naked Ishida was definitely and eyeful.

"Ichigo please…"

"Mmm just like that. Beg for me Uryuu!"

Ichigo was now stroking Ishida's cock.

"I-Ichi-go! …I need you so badly…"

The last part was more of a whisper than anything else, almost like he was embarrassed about what he was saying, or more like he was just now coming to terms with what exactly he was asking for.

Ichigo stopped what he was doing and looked up to Ishida and waited until the boy looked at him. He then stuck out his tongue, close to the tip of Ishida's erection, making the young Quincy's eyes open wide with the realization of Ichigo's proposal. He had to admit that as horny as he was, and as much as he wanted Ichigo, he was still a bit nervous. It was all happening really quickly.

"Ichigo, maybe we should…"

Ichigo didn't wait to hear the end of Ishida's statement. He dragged his tongue from the base to the tip of Ishida's erection, causing the younger teen to pause momentarily.

"…st-stop!"

Ishida's head fell back hard onto the pillow.

Ichigo took the tip in his mouth making Ishida grasp the sheets tightly, pleasure coursing through his body. He was slow at first, antagonizingly slow, but eventually he engulfed the boy, bit by delicious bit.

Ishida moaned appreciatively feeling the wit heat of Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo started moving in an up and down motion, effectively sucking the boy off.

Ishida had never felt anything so wonderful in his entire life. Sure he'd jerked off whenever his feelings got the better of him, but that was just a need of release, not for pleasure. And sure he'd had girlfriends in the past, but they'd never gotten to the stage of doing sexual things with them. That just wasn't his prerogative. So this, what Ichigo was doing for him now, to Ishida, was the best thing he had ever felt in his life.

Ishuda's body suddenly felt deprived, like it desperately needed to be touched. Slowly and unsurely, he brought his hands up to his chest and slid them across his nipples. What? They needed attention too. His back arched as he rubbed at them in time with Ichigo's pace, speeding up and slowing down as Ichigo did. He was now moaning a sighing a lot more than before, and Ichigo took notice.

Upon slowing his pace and looking up, Ichigo noticed Ishida pleasuring himself as Ichigo was pleasuring him. He reached up as he slid his mouth off Ishida's cock and slapped the boy's hands away from his body.

Ishida was startled. He gave Ichigo a sincerely confused look and Ichigo spoke.

"You know Uryuu, I am perfectly capable of pleasuring you by myself. I don't need your help, thank you very much!"

"But I was just-"

"I have half a mind to leave you as you are and not finish you off."

"Please don't… I was so close and it felt so good!"

Ichigo was smirking now.

"You're so sexy when you're begging."

"Please…"

"Well then, you have to promise to leave this all to me. I'll pleasure you ok. All I want you to do is lie there and enjoy it."

Ichigo was playing with a nipple now.

"Y-yes… I promise… Ichigo-sama."

"Good."

Ichigo smiled, liking the new title. He kissed Ishida on the lips once more, but the kiss was sloppy on Ishida's path. Ichigo smirked licking down the boy's pale neck, starting the foreplay once again.

"Ichigo-sama, please…"

Ishida bucked his hips and he collided with Ichigo's.

Arousal met arousal as both boys moaned out in pleasure, wanting more. Ichigo was once again way too turned on for his liking. He wanted nothing more than to fuck the younger boy into the mattress right then, but he couldn't. Ishida's happiness came before his own. That was just the way it was for Ichigo.

He moved down between his lover's legs again and took his erection in his hands, pumping him a little before taking him in his mouth a second time. Ichigo didn't bother to go slow this time, he'd tortured the younger enough. He started at a fast pace, and that's how he continued, wanting Ishida to feel total bliss. And that's exactly what happened.

It was not long before he came hard and fast, thrusting into Ichigo's mouth, his body trembling as waves of pleasure took him over. Ichigo swallowed every last drop Ishida offered him, wanting everything his raven haired beauty had to give.

Ishida looked down just as Ichigo had finished licking the last bit of semen from the tip of his cock.

God! That had to be the sexiest thing Ishida had ever seen!

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo placed a quick kiss on the boy's now limp member and then moved up to meet Ishida so they were now face to face.

"… Thank you."

Ishida barely got that out before he was brought into another kiss.

Something tasted a little weird in Ichigo's mouth. It was different from when they kissed before. He cringed slightly upon realizing that it was his own cum he tasted, but oddly enough, he kept kissing Ichigo anyway.

Ichigo still hadn't had his release yet, but he noticed how tired Ishida had become, and that was the only thing stopping him from ravishing the boy then and there. And also, considering Ishida had lost a bit of blood form when he fainted earlier, Ichigo wasn't willing to risk hurting his love for his own selfish needs.

Ichigo broke the kiss and stared deep into Ishida's eyes, making the teen blush, before chastely kissing him on the forehead and rolling off of him and onto the bed. He pulled the covers over the both of them and pulled Ishida close to snuggle up to him. Who would've guessed Ichigo was the type to cuddle!

Ichigo was laying on his back with Ishida snuggled into his side, Ichigo's hand over the boy protectively, their legs intertwined and just enjoying each other's warmth.

"Rest Uryuu."

Was all Ichigo had to say while gently stroking his lover's back, before Ishida found himself drifting off to dreamland, a smile pasted onto his perfect pink lips…

* * *

**Yay! Please say you liked it, cause if you didn't then i may just have to jump off a tall building or something... ok maybe not, but you know... And i'm really sorry if the sorta lemon thing sucked bigtime! The point is I tried right? Right??  
**

**Ok, now i'll be needing some feedback from you, so drop me a review, k? Oh yah & i've got a question: Should I continue this story for a while or should I end it in like the next two chapters? This story was originally supposed to be one chapter long, but I had a lot to write, so you ended up with this... But now I need to know if you want more out of this story, or if it'll be ok just to leave it as is and end it on a happy note or something.**

**Once I get reviews letting me know what my readers want, i'll be able to start on the next chapter. **

**So... what are you all still doing here? Hurry up and review!!! XD**


End file.
